Amazing Grace
by xxRoroxx
Summary: Amazing Grace, how sweet thy sound..." Matt survived the guns. Mello's funeral. One-shot. Reviews make Roro happy :D


I do not own Death Note – or Amazing Grace. Duh.

Reviews make Roro happy :3

This is, in my twisted mind, what would have happened if Matt had survived but Mello hadn't. So... he avoided Takada's kidnappers ETC. Yeah. Yeeeaaaahhh...

* * *

'Unto Almighty God we commend the soul of our brother departed, and we commit his body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust...'  
Matt sighed. Holy shit, this was boring. Mello would have shot something (or someone)by now. This wasn't Mello, this wasn't fire, this was _dust, _dust and ashes and earth - and all the thing that Mello wasn't. Who was this man 'Mihael' who was loving, kind, forgiving and virtuous?  
"And now, could you all stand to sing Amazing Grace, hymn 106." Matt stood, his joints creaking uncomfortably, and began to sing.

'**Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me...  
****I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see.'**

Matt remembered seeing Mello for the first time. Seeing all that raging fire and burning passion behind the eyes of a seven-year-old is unnerving for a fully-grown adult, let alone a six-year-old.  
Matt eyes had flickered up from his cheap console, saw the blond, looked down again, looked back up and never looked back.

'**T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear...  
the hour I first believed.'**

Two gangly adolescents with the innocence of childhood still fresh in their memories sat underneath a wide-boughed oak.  
A conker fell from the tree above them; and hit the ground between them. It exploded on impact and cracked to reveal ten or twelve termites crawling around inside. Matt had screamed and backed off pretty fast, but Mello had moved closer. Couldn't that moron see it was dangerous?  
"Mello, don't!"  
The boy laughed and picked it up, pushed it in the red-head's face. He shrieked and, while backing away, tripped over a root and cracked his head on a tree-stump. He blacked out for a couple of seconds, and when he awoke, Mello was kneeling next to him, biting his lip nervously.  
"Matt? Matt, I'm sorry. But it's okay, I threw it away. I won't let anything hurt you. I promise." Matt shut his eyes again, but this time he laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed, and when he opened his eyelids for the second time Mello looked confused, and slightly hurt. "Mells... are we an old married couple or what?" and Mello had laughed and they rolled on the floor in hysterics until way past the bell for dorm-time had gone.

"The people who live in a Golden Age normally go round complaining about how yellow everything looks."  
And when Mello had tossed his yellow hair, then all had been right, and when Mello had laughed, nothing could ever go wrong.

'**Through many dangers, toils and snares...  
we have already come.  
T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far...  
and Grace will lead us home.'**

One morning Matt woke up without Mello jumping on his stomach and asking/yelling if he had eaten his chocolate. He knew something was wrong. Mello was gone. Where, how, when, no-one knew. All Matt knew was there was no more yellow, and no more of the Golden Age. Nothing more mattered.

'**The Lord has promised good to me...  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be...  
as long as life endures.'**

Years of travelling round the world for one guy, and he was all wrong.  
Mello's laugh was all wrong, no true laughter like that innocent day underneath the oak tree, this was the sinister chuckle of a man who has seen far too much, and done far too much.  
But he was still Mello, and Mello was a part of Matt, and that day they became Mello-and-Matt again. Reunited. Evermore.

'**When we've been here ten thousand years...  
bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise...  
then when we've first begun.'  
**

Nevermore.  
It was cruel, bitter, merciless.  
Fire raged, not behind those passionate eyes, fire round and round Mello, encapsulating him, cutting his lifeless body off, death finally come to the raging fire that was

Mello.

**"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me....  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see.'**

**

* * *

**

This is an early birthday fic for Mello :D

Gawd, I need to stop writing depressing stuffs T_T


End file.
